


Mosaic: Fragments of One Sherlock Holmes and One John Watson

by Sheledriia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheledriia/pseuds/Sheledriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry fragments from the Journals of both the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and that of his partner Doctor/Captain John Watson.</p><p>It may be believed that neither of these men were particularly poetical, and that is to a certain extent true. However, John Watson appears to have had a somewhat lyrical bent that he hid well, and it seems that this may have triggered a somewhat reciprocal tendency in his Holmes. </p><p>These poems have been removed from the context of the entries in which they were found, but some of the additional text may be rendered as we receive approval from their estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discordant Harmonies

Excerpt from Watson dated during his time in the bedsit before meeting Holmes. 

Discordant Harmonies  
-  
The raucous battle's clatter  
the tit for tat ratatat  
of guns and bombs  
death on sand and in my hands  
and the smell of sun and of burning flesh  
              these are my experience  
under my skin  
stealing my healer's shape for the god of war  
Mars and Apollo sing poor harmony  
I can not balance their melodies.


	2. The One I Didn't Know I Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Excerpt comes from Holmes' journal a few weeks after The Fall. There are a total of three different versions of the text, two of which were carefully crossed through and almost unintelligible. This is the surviving text.

I flew up the stairs.  
Knowing I'd find my twisted mirror-self at the top,  
I knew I'd be forced to fall, coerced to stop.

But my mind never left you,  
and my heart dropped faster than the rest of me,  
when my eyes found you on the pavement below.  
I hated to make you watch, to take that blow.  
but I couldn't move with out your face turned towards me.

My joints were locked until I knew you would see.  
I pray you'll forgive trading our agonies,  
mine of the body - yours of the heart, 

the one I  
didn't know  
I had.


End file.
